


Trios all the way down

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Parallelism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Some 75 years ago 4 teenage key-blade wielders studied under a single master and the watchful eye of a master long gone. Masako the last to get her Keyblade begins training in earnest  to catch up to her friends and loves.





	Trios all the way down

**Author's Note:**

> So this started thanks to a beautiful piece of fan art ( https://www.deviantart.com/aizy-boy40/art/KH3-People-593394604 ) that I found during a conversation about Eraqus/Xehanort. I got thinking about a trio of those two and Yen Sid, but then this art made me consider adding a woman, Kairi's Grandmother. I took the artist's name for her as it's pretty and I think it fits well. Everything else from here will be an exercise in philosophy and parallelism.

Masako stood in the center of a pure white chamber with her arm extended forward. Longer slender fingers arched outwards as if ready to grasp something. A serious look on her face as she scrunched up her nose, and wrinkles formed along her cheeks in serious concentration. It wasn’t fair that the boys were always getting ahead of her. All because she just could not get this key to summon. Something inside her just refused to _awaken._

 _ **Deep within**_  
_**Hear light’s calling**_  
_**They’ll trust your words**_  
_**Don’t be afraid to rest**_  
_Y **our weary head**_  
_**Destiny awaits**_

Masako was falling, falling far away from where she was through a thick darkness. Directly below her a stained glass station awaited. As she tumbled through the air, the skirting on her dress temporarily flying into her face. The temporary blinding this caused didn’t matter to her; she knew she had done it — finally. She was here, she was diving into her heart and she was going to come out of this finally summoning her Keyblade. A giddy euphoria washed over her as she graciously landed feet first on the pillar, the sound of her boots clanging against the glass ringing out into the void of her heart’s core.

The etched glass at her feet depicted three boys, or at least their silhouettes. all three were sitting back to back; one with musical notes flowing from him, another still glowing chains shot out and the final bleed thorns, the three streams of power wrapping around the outer edge of the pillar of her heart. One boy in blue, one boy in white, and one boy in black. She didn’t have to guess twice who these graven images etched inside her soul were.

 _Yen Sid… Eraqus… Xehanort…. Of course you three would be at the core of my heart’s essence._ The thought coursed through Masako’s head as her face contorted into a bittersweet smile. Pressing a fist against her chest, she looked forward in firm determination.

 _It was like seeing my future. A distant dream. I can’t fully explain it. I hope you can see it soon._  
  
_Death. Nothing but death. That’s what us Keyblade wielders bring afterall? Death to darkness._  
  
_Can’t get the song out of my head. It was a melody I’ll never forget. The way the sound moved moved me._  
   
Memories of her friends telling her of their own Awakenings. Their own dives into their hearts. This was a literal dream come true. But nothing she had been told had prepared her for this reality, for what she had before her. She didn’t know what next to do. So in lieu of certainty, she guessed and took steps forward to realize the fulfilment of this long held wish.

The hollow sound of her boot heels slamming down as she walked forward to the center of her three rivals, Masako looked left, and then looked right. _What now?_ She thought, and as if in answer, the world shifted to open the door forward. Giant pillars of light erupted around her, spinning in the air and manifesting in a Keyblade that hung a mere foot from her face. Pink and orange like a sunset, or maybe a sunrise. It was hard for Masako to say one way or another. Either way, she found herself tracing the flowers around the handle of the key in its myriad loops of cold steel with her eyes.

 _The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it._  
  
A voice rung out, both pounding on Masako’s head like someone was clapping pot lids over her ears and pulsing in her very brain. It took everything for the Keyblade wielder to not double over in pain. As the pulsing pain continued, her knees rattled, and then buckled, but she never lost her footing, she never fell down to more than one knee. She didn’t have time to be weak, no. Not anymore.

“Ugh” she grunted as the ringing began to fade and a sudden tension in her chest left. Sweat pooled on her forehead. It felt like the eyes of all her friends were squared solely on her back. This next decision, this next choice, it would be so important. She couldn’t back down. She couldn’t make the wrong choice. She had to be careful, she just had to. That was the only explanation.  
  
Which will you choose? To Save the world and bathe it in light, or to wrought chaos and Ruin?  
  
There was the ringing again. Painful, but she was getting the hang of it now. She didn’t flinch or anything - no, she was determined. She was ready. She would speak now.   
  
“I choose...”

* * *

And then she had the key in hand. She was in the white training room again. Covered in sweat but she had it. She had the Keyblade. It was here. She could finally start catching up. She would no longer just be a far off dream.


End file.
